


Scarlett's Kiss Goodnight

by theonepart2



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Incest, Kissing, Lesbians, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:33:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29040165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonepart2/pseuds/theonepart2
Summary: A cross posting of an older story originally released on DeviantArt. All characters are 18+
Relationships: Scarlett Blackthorn & Kender Blackthorn, Scarlett Blackthorn/Kender Blackthorn
Kudos: 4





	Scarlett's Kiss Goodnight

Scarlett yawned and curled up on the couch. Kender, her older sister, looked over to her.

"C'mon, Scarlett." She said, "Time for bed."

"Aw, but I'm not…" Scarlett yawned again mid-protest. "Alright, but can I get a goodnight kiss first?"

Kender smiled and kissed her cheek. "Now go to bed." Scarlett kissed back and walked to her room. She closed the door behind her and stripped out of her clothes, letting them drop to the floor, and climbed into her bed. Just as she was about to close her eyes to go to sleep, she heard a soft knock on the bedroom door.

"Come in?" She called, wondering who would knock. The door opened and someone walked in. It took a moment for Scarlett's eyes to adjust again to the dim light in the room, but when they did she gasped. Kender had walked inside. Her pale skin and soft features made even more beautiful by the dim moonlight coming through the closed curtains.

"Sister?" Scarlett asked, sitting up quickly then blushing when she remembered her lack of clothes. She quickly covered herself up as Kender opened the windows, allowing more light to flood into the room. "Is something the matter?" Scarlett asked.

"Of course not, sister." Kender replied with a smile. "I just wanted to properly tuck you in."

Scarlett blushed again, loosening her grip on the blanket as she watched her older sister slowly strip out of her own red robe.

"Sister…" Scarlett started, but was interrupted by a finger pressed softly against her lips.

"Don't talk," Kender whispered, leaning close. "Just kiss me."

Kender brushed away a lock of red hair from her face and Scarlett gasped as her older sister pulled her into a passionate kiss. She let out a whimpering moan as she kissed back, her hands moving seemingly on their own to grope and feel every inch of her sister's exposed skin.

"Oh, sister…" Scarlett moaned again, quickly growing aroused.

Kender began trailing kisses down her younger sister's body, starting at her chin and stopping just below the navel. Scarlett squirmed and cried out again; closing her eyes in pleasure and preparing for what would come next.

Nothing happened. She opened her eyes and looked around. She was alone. The room still darkened by the closed curtains over her window. Scarlett sighed, her heart racing. It had all been a dream. She rolled over and closed her eyes. Just as she was about to drift off, she heard a soft knock on her bedroom door…


End file.
